The Dreaded Voices
by simsperson56
Summary: Sherman and Penny decide to use voice recordings to mess with Penny's father. Unfortunately, the plan goes awry on Sherman when Penny discovers a folder containing Sherman's most embarrassing voice recordings that he forgot to delete.


**I've been meaning to write this one-shot for ages, but I never got around to it. But I finally posted it, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The beginning of the second week of November brought rain and chilly winds to New York City. Now that it was getting close to the onset of winter, the weather became unstable, and temperatures sometimes fluctuated very rapidly.<p>

Sherman and Penny were spending this rainy and chilly Saturday in Penny's room. They've been devising a plan for weeks now to really anger Penny's father. Sherman got a voice recorder, and for a long time, Sherman and Penny were recording themselves saying a bunch of useless phrases. Then, Sherman uploaded the voice recordings to Penny's dad's laptop (which Penny stole while her dad wasn't looking). All they needed to do now was wait for Penny's dad to knock on Penny's door so they could put the plan into action. The plan was to wedge the doorknob and mess with Penny's dad using the voice recordings when he came to the door.

"How much longer?" Sherman complained.

"I don't know! Soon!" Penny replied.

"But we've been waiting for ages now!" Sherman whined.

Penny groaned loudly. "Sherman," she started, "it's only been a half an hour!"

"A half an hour too long," Sherman grumbled.

Suddenly, Sherman and Penny began to hear Penny's parents talking.

"Paul? What are you doing?" said Patty.

"Isn't it obvious?" Paul grumbled. "I'm going to check on Penny."

The two kids began to giggle like little schoolgirls when they heard those words. "Ooh, here we go!" Penny whispered as she reached over and grabbed the laptop.

All of a sudden, there was a series of sharp knocks on the door, and Penny began to scroll through the list of voice recordings.

"Hello? Penny?" said Paul.

Sherman was expecting Penny to reply with a message immediately, but she was scrolling through the list at the speed of light with a distressed look on her face.

"Penny? Shouldn't you respond?" Sherman whispered.  
>"I'm looking for the right one!" Penny hissed.<p>

"Hello? Penny?" Paul repeated.

"Will you hurry?" Sherman mumbled.

"Don't rush me!"

Paul spoke again, but this time, there was an obvious bitter tone to his voice. "Penny, unless you've come down with a sudden case of laryngitis, speak to me!"

Penny frantically turned up the volume on the laptop to the maximum, and then she hit a voice recording without even looking at it.

"Hi! I'm Penny and I like warm hugs!" the recording said.

Sherman facepalmed.

"Um... okay?" Paul said. "So, Penny, did you want to have a date night tonight?"

Sherman giggled, and Penny looked down in embarrassment. "It's not what you think it is!" Penny said frantically. "That's just what he calls it when he wants to have some father-daughter time!"

"Hello?" Paul said.

Sherman pushed Penny out of the way and he chose a voice recording that seemed about right.

"Okay, do you want to go to the beach?" Penny's voice said.

Bad choice.

"W-W... the beach!? Are you insane? It's cold and rainy outside! And it's November, the beach is closed! I was thinking of doing something indoors."

Sherman hit another Penny voice recording. "Sorry, what'd you say?" it said.

"I said that I was thinking of doing something inside!" Paul shouted.

"Paul!" Patty scolded. "You better not be yelling at Penny again!"

"I'm sorry, but she's acting strange!" Paul rebuttled.

"Uh, sorry! You're breaking up on me!" said another Penny voice recording.

"Penny, what's the meaning of this? Open this door!" Paul screamed.

Sherman opened up his voice recording and chose a funny one. "The meaning of this is that the whole house is on fire because of a crazed criminal, and you only have ten seconds to live. Don't be a hero now. Have a nice day."

It took an unimaginable amount of willpower for Sherman and Penny to avoid laughing their heads off.

"This is not funny!" Paul roared. "Open this door, now!"

"Alright, see you!" said a Sherman voice recording.

"Goodbye!" said Penny's voice.

"Could you bring over a peanut butter and seafood sandwich with sprinkles?" said another Sherman voice.

Paul grumbled outside the door. "When I get your mother out here, you two will be in so much trouble." After that, Paul stormed away.

Sherman glanced at Penny. "Ya think we went a little too far on that one?"

"Are you kidding?" Penny laughed. "That was hilarious!"

"He sounded really mad," Sherman sighed, looking at the ground.

"Whatever," Penny scoffed, going over to the computer and scrolling through the voice recordings. However, she wasn't browsing for very long before she came across something peculiar.

There was a folder at the bottom, and the label read: **EMBARRAS****S****ING TESTS.**

"Embarrassing tests?" Penny snickered, clicking on the folder.

Sherman froze. _Oh no! I was supposed to delete that one before I got here! Oh no, how could I be so stupid? Now Penny is going to see all those recordings that she's not supposed to see!_

"Penny, no! Don't click that folder!"

"Too late." Penny began to click on random files to see what they said.

"Testing! Testing!" said Sherman's voice. "1, 2, 3! 3, 2, 1!"

"Good morning, starshine!"

Penny was now laughing her head off while Sherman buried his face into his hands. Conveniently, Penny saw a bunch of files with singing on it.

"Let it goooo! Let it gooooooo! Can't hold it back anymoooooorrrreeee!"

"Penny!" Sherman pleaded. "Please stop that! I'm begging you!"

"Why, it's funny!" Penny yelled, before she clicked on another file.

"And I said, HEYYYAYYYYAYYYYHEYAY! HEYYYYYAYYYYYYAYYY! I SAID HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

It wasn't long before Penny stumbled across the most embarrassing voice recording in the history of mankind. Conveniently, it was located at the bottom of the list.

"I love you, Penny. Looooove you. Loooovvvvvvveeeee..."

Sherman snapped and grabbed the laptop from Penny, slamming the lid way too hard. "Okay," he said, trying to stay calm, "why don't I just go home, and we can just pretend that today never happened. Okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Penny yelled. "I won't be forgetting this for years."

"Penny, I can't believe that you're being so mean! If you respected me, you wouldn't have opened that stupid folder! I'm going home!" Sherman angrily placed the laptop on the end table and stormed out of the room. But not before leaving one final voice recording, which was scheduled to play in only twenty seconds.

Penny sighed after hearing what Sherman said. "You know," Penny said to herself, "maybe I did take that too far. Oh, whatever. I can just pretend that today never happened, right?"

"Penny, you're grounded."

Penny stared up in shock. It was her dad's voice.

"Penny, you're grounded," the voice said again.

"Grounded!?" Penny panicked. "Why?"

"Penny, you're grounded."

"Can't you at least tell me why I'm grounded?" Penny questioned.

"Penny, you're grounded." Paul's voice played on repeat.

"Okay, okay, I confess!" Penny pleaded. "I embarrassed Sherman by opening a folder that I shouldn't have opened! I'm sorry!"

"Penny, you're grounded. P-P-Penny, you're grounded. Penny-"

The voice cut off, and Penny immediately became suspicious. She got up and looked at the end table. The voice recorder was sitting right there in front of Penny's eyes, and the blonde girl instantly figured out that Sherman was the one who set it there.

"Penny, you're grounded."

At that point, the blonde-haired girl completely lost it.

"Rrrrgggghhhhh... SSHHEERRMMAANN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've been planning that one-shot for ages, but I never got around to writing it. Now that The Fan is finished, I decided to write it now. I hope you enjoyed it, because I thought it was hilarious.<strong>

**Also, there are three disaster stories I am planning to write in the near future. If you haven't voted already, you can go to my profile and there will be a poll there for you to decide which one you want me to write first. Look below for descriptions of each story.**

**Anyways, see you later.**


End file.
